


Darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Attempted Break-Up, Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Threesome, Unhealthy Relationships, but you can't leave Ronaldo, the relationships are very fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Is the high worth the pain?





	Darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

"You'll always come back," Cris said with a mischevious smile as he pulled Paulo closer, taking a grip of the hair on the back of his head. "You'll come back, hoping this time it will work out fine, right?"

 

 Sometimes, Paulo was convinced that Cris could read minds. He has felt this way ever since Ronaldo first stepped into the locker room - the Portuguese's hazel eyes scanned him for a moment and then, a pleased smile appeared on his lips. At that moment, Dybala felt as if all his deepest hidden dreams and well-preserved secrets had been revealed to the new Juventus player.

And maybe they actually were, because Ronaldo never left his side since day one, and his charm only grew with every other training session and game. He was slowly reaching closer and closer to Dybala's heart, giving him assuring smiles, letting him walk first through the door, complimenting his new photos for Adidas and ruffling his hair after each game, praising his technique. _You're gonna be a big star one day_. _You have so far to go_. 

 It was so easy to believe in the words muttered in a sultry voice that was practically dripping honey.

He could be as persuasive as nobody else. 

 _It's the biggest joy for me to watch you play and grow_.

Next time, he tried even harder.

_You really are a jewel._

That was actually Paulo's favorite one. His eyes always lit up after those words, he could feel that, and he would usually get his cheeks all flushed - 

_You have so much potential._

It was always so hard to breathe normally after that.

_I think we should spend more time together._

Yes, yes, yes, yes!

 At first, the time spent together would mean being training partners, being in the same team during practices, exchanging some more words there.

Ronaldo picked up some Italian surprisingly fast - three or four trainings and he was able to understand basically anything the guys there were saying; he would joke around, laugh and gesticulate in the same over-the-top Italian fashion as others. That was impressive. Paulo found himself standing in the middle of the pitch, completely spaced out, just staring at Cris explaining something to the other guys - 

That was when he realized he _might have fallen_ for him. Not _in love_ yet, not _quite_ in love, maybe a little bit - 

Then Cristiano turned to him, smiled and winked. 

That was the moment Dybala realized everything. How beautiful Cristiano was, how much positive energy he had brought into the team, how hard he was working on getting used to the new league, how much time he was putting into learning the new language and making a good impression on the whole team, the media, the fans, and the whole sports world.

And ever since, he would follow Cris anywhere. To the end of the world, if that would be needed.

 Lucky for him, it wasn't. Ronaldo's villa was enough, at least for now. 

_What do you drink? Take a seat. Hey, check this out._

Everything in the house was appealing. The sharp lines, decent colors, the newest technologies, perfectly clean kitchen, big swimming pool in the backyard. It was all a dream, a fake reality, a different world to him.

All Paulo wanted at that moment was to stay in the dream forever. It seemed to be so close - this dream could be reached, all he had to do was stay with Ronaldo. And he did. Sitting at the couch, he spaced out once again, watching Cristiano's lips move as he talked about his life, about the move from Madrid, about the things he had to get used to in Torino.

 "You're not even listening!"

"Oh, sorry - " Sure as hell he didn't mean to anger Cristiano; he quickly put his drink down on the coffee table. "I just kind of spaced out and - "

He gasped as Cristiano placed his palm on his thigh. " _I know_."

He looked at the Portuguese's fingers slightly digging into the cloth of his pants and then fearfully managed to look up.

It felt like Cris' heartbeat and breath were aligned with his; it felt like Cristiano was not another person - he was part of him by now and there was nothing he could do about that. He would swear Cris' hand was still on his thigh but all of a sudden, it was also on his chest and then his neck, the back of his neck and then his hair - 

" _You want me so bad, Paulino._ "

There was no way he could deny that with his ragged breath, being held by Ronaldo's strong arms.

 He wanted to say something, mention something important - _what about us playing in the same team? What about Georgina? What about Oriana? What about you and me - what is this going to be, what do you want from me?_ \- but couldn't get the words out; his throat was tight and his lips remained silent.

And life was never the same again.

 

 He soon discovered just how much Cristiano loved attention and affection that random people would show him. People who wanted to take photos. People who wanted his signature. People who wanted him to wish them a happy birthday. People who wanted to simply touch him, people who wanted his shirt - and maybe not even a whole shirt, a piece of it would be sufficient. Ronaldo always smiled at them all, making everyone comment on his generosity and overall nice attitude. 

 _That's a real star right there_ , Paulo heard them say. He knew the other side of the coin though.

 "I like it when people want me _._ "

People. Not guys. Not girls.

Just people.

"Yeah, I noticed," Paulo sneered bitterly. 

"Oh, Paulino. Are you jealous now?"

There were so many pics of Ronaldo with other guys - better-looking ones, muscular, fit, healthy, angelic-faced ones; they were usually just standing side by side, talking, but sometimes a gentle touch would be there, almost secret and unobtrusive, but obvious enough to make Paulo go crazy.

There were so many pics of Ronaldo with girls - nice, tanned, fake, plastic, natural beauties, all kinds of them, blonde, dark-haired, Asian, white, Latino - they all would stand by his side and smile, try to get him to hold them around their waists or even kiss them on the cheek, and Paulo could hardly contain himself.

"I never said I was yours," Cristiano answered to his simple demand. _Why are you flirting with so many people?_

"Well I'm not yours either!" he cried back, smashing his wine glass on the floor. Cristiano watched him in clear shock, unable to say anything.

It could have been the end.

 

 " _But you love the pain, don't you_?"

Yes, he loved the pain. Once again, Cristiano could read his mind openly and interpret it however he wanted to.

 He loved the physical pain - during sex, with his hands tied, with his back being scratched mercilessly, with the hurting spanking and humiliating collars, with the camera being shoved right in front of his face - _open your mouth, pup, show me you cum-stained tongue, yeah_ \- and with the endless amount of toys, toys that would make him shake and scream in pleasure, toys that could be controlled with a remote, toys that were always delivered in secret and looked like being taken out of some B rated BDSM porn movie.

Because Cristiano loved to play, and he loved to play dirty, until both sides were out of breath, covered in sweat and heavily panting, and then, sometimes, it wasn't only Cristiano who liked to play with him, there were other people, Ronaldo's friends, who were sometimes invited as well, and Paulo never said no because secretly, down there, at the bottom of his rotten soul, he liked that idea. Cristiano made all his dreams come true without batting an eyelid, actually enjoying his involvement, having great fun watching another guy, named Carlo, whom Paulo never saw again, kiss him and get him undressed and then fucking him in an armchair; Cristiano watched it all from his chair, with his serious face and focused gaze, stroking himself slowly, until he had enough of watching and decided to join in.

" _But you love the pain, don't you_?" 

It was actually there and then that Cristiano had said these words, and he probably meant it in both physical and psychological way - because Paulo was sure Cris knew him so well all that he said was an exact copy of what he himself was supposed to think. 

And when Cris asked him if he loved the pain, then he probably did.

He loved the physical pain, the pain of the unknown, the pain of being fucked by two guys at once, the pain of his body not being used to that.

He loved the psychological pain, the pain of knowing he's not Ronaldo's one and only, that he's not worth anything and that Ronaldo would share him with anyone, anyone who would dare to ask, because _why not?_ Because he's not special, because he's just another guy in his bed, because all the guys who could fuck him with Ronaldo's consent and blessing, have already been in Ronaldo's bed, probably. Because there were no rules that could be broken. There was no way for him out of that relationship.

He could easily say - _I slept with Carlo. I slept with Sebastian. I slept with James. I slept with Al. I slept with Chiara, I also slept with Aurora, I slept with all of them, at once, I slept with the whole city of Torino_ - 

And Cristiano would look up from his magazine, pull the sunglasses down his nose, and smirk. " _Me too, Paulo_."

There was no way to hurt him.

There was _no way_ to leave him.

There might have been _no reason_ to leave him.

Because, after all - _he loved this pain_.

 

He broke up with Oriana instead. That was the one thing he could do. Oriana was a simple girl, breaking her heart and making her leave was the easiest thing.

_Ori, there's something we should talk about._

_There is someone else..._

_There actually are more people involved._

_Yeah, I fucked up._

_I'm sorry._

_Ori - honey, I know. I know. I'm so sorry - I couldn't keep it to myself any longer._

She yelled at him, screamed, cried, threw some of his stuff out of the window and packed her things in less than ten minutes, storming out of the apartment.

He left his shirts and hoodies laying outside on the lawn, picked up his phone and made a call.

"Hi. I just broke up with Oriana."

Cristiano actually remained quiet for a while. "Oh," he said when the silence grew uncomfortable. "Good for you."

"I should break up with you as well."

Ronaldo snorted in amusement. "We never dated."

 "Alright. Then we can stop with that as well."

There was no change in Cristiano's voice. "See you on Thursday."

Thursday was the day of the next training session.

Paulo's resolution of staying strong and independent lasted until Thursday, just to disappear at the moment Ronaldo turned their casual greeting handshake into a hug and he smelled of spring, cologne, and testosterone, making Dybala's knees weak.

 After the training, Ronaldo was not leaving alone.

 

"You'll always come back," Cristiano said with a mischevious smile as he pulled Paulo closer.

And he was not lying.


End file.
